


Sun Bright and the Seven Dorks

by LadyNorbert



Series: Drabbles of Ineffable Dragons [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Varric needs to do what to wake her up?





	Sun Bright and the Seven Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - fairy tale AU.
> 
> Conveniently, if you remove Varric and the sibling, Hawke has exactly six companions. I'm sure that if you know DAII at all, the nicknames will tell you who is whom.

"She's asleep."

"I can see that."

"You need to wake her up."

"And how do I do that?"

"Kiss her!"

"Excuse me?"

"True love's kiss will break the spell."

Varric looked askance at the worried friends who were clustered around Bethany's bed. At first glance, they seemed normal enough. But he'd spent enough time with them to know that Broody, Blondie, Preachy, Horny, Flighty, Waffles, and Red were a collective of weirdos. He liked them, sure - they were his extended family - but still. Weirdos.

"I feel like she should be awake for this," he protested mildly. "But so be it."


End file.
